Under The Boardwalk
by luluvee
Summary: In the dying days of their youth and their summer, Edward and Bella make one more memory in the shade of the planks under the boardwalk.


**Summer Lovin' Contest**

**Title**: Under The Boardwalk

**Penname**: luluvee

**Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer**: Any and all publicly recognizable characters, settings, lyrics, writings, etc. are the property of their respective owners/creators. Any and all original content is property of the author.

**Summary**: In the dying days of their youth and their summer, Edward and Bella make one more memory in the shade of the planks under the boardwalk. Written as an entry to the Summer Lovin' Contest.

**A/N**: Written months ago for cosmogirl7481 & marvar29's Summer Lovin' Contest. I didn't win but I came pretty decently close. I think. Heh. Beta kudos to Charm (this was her last betapiece for me because she went and had herself another kid. Or two. I think.)

:: :: ::

I sigh happily as the sun dapples my skin in long, uneven shafts of light. The strong smell of crisp ocean air wars with the equally pungent odor of overheated sugar and sun-stale food and charcoal, typical for a mid-August day by the beach. Above me I can hear families traversing the boardwalk- children screaming in delight, babies giggling with contentment, parents murmuring at the precious scenes before them as the niggling voices of worry and concern in the back of their heads quiet down enough to be ignored. I stretch out further and breathe in deep, relishing my moment of calm in the midst of all the chaos.

"You look too damn good, lying there like that."

I smirk, eyes still closed behind the lenses of my gold framed aviators, and bask in the rough lushness of his voice. Suddenly the yelling and screaming and talking and the discordant music above me becomes noise that slowly fades into a dull buzzing in my ears and all I can focus on is him. In the guise of still stretching, I twist out my body, contorting it just so in a way that I know from experience drives him absolutely insane. I am rewarded with a growl that is suddenly in my ear.

"You're playing with fire, little girl," Edward breathes before pulling me into his arms and burying his face in my neck. I giggle madly as he nuzzles his nose into the hollow that joins my neck to my shoulder; it's a particularly sensitive spot of mine and the bastard is taking full advantage of that.

"Edward!" I shriek as his fingers begin to sweep teasingly along my ribs. It's already hot outside to begin with and I'm laughing so I'm getting even hotter with every gasping breath I'm trying in vain to take. "Ed-d-d-dwa-wa-ard!"

"You're too easy," he chuckles, stopping his assault on me and flopping down on the giant bamboo beach rug underneath us.

I huff, the spout of air feebly flopping a lock of hair in and out of my eyeline. "Wow, Cullen, you're such a romantic." I cross my arms over my chest as I sit up and glare at him. "Really, I hope your next girlfriend appreciates your biting wit and astounding humor."

"Aww, Bella, don't be like that," he whines, the crooked grin almost permanently affixed to his face making an appearance. He reaches for me but I bounce on my bum out of his grasp. "Baby, I didn't mean it like _that_."

I know he didn't and I'm not really mad; I just like messing with him. What can I say- Edward Cullen is hot when he's flustered. Well, he's always hot, but I'd never tell him; his ego is big enough without the aid of my stroking.

_That's a 'that's what she said' moment if I ever saw one_, I think to myself, snorting inelegantly in his face. He misconstrues the intent of the sound and instantly looks seriously contrite.

"Baby, c'mon, you know I was only joking-"

"My dear," I sing before shutting him up with my lips on his.

Just like the day around me, Edward's lips are such a dichotomy. Minty sweet but appealingly salty at the same time, lips and tongue soft and wet and warm against the hard white enamel of his teeth. I kiss him without any pretense, my tongue immediately sweeping out along his pouty bottom lip and demanding entrance onto the first ride in the amusement park of his body, also know as Edwardland. My actions are rewarded with his own tongue in a reciprocating manner and soon enough I am straddling him as our mouths imitate the suckerfish we sometimes find flopping around on the shore.

"I love it when you're sorry," I giggle breathlessly when we finally decide that oxygen is a necessity. His hair is somewhere in the realm between Don King and Einstein (mostly my fault, I was using it as an anchor to keep his face- and the rest of him, by proxy- against me) and the bright sunlight peeking through he boardwalk slats is giving his dark red hair a wicked bronze halo. His lips are all red and swollen and I just want to kiss them better but I know that'll just lead to making them even redder and more swollen than when I started.

_My man is a neverending cycle of sexy. Yes, yes, he is._

"So were you waiting long?" he asks, laying us down on our sides on the bamboo. He props himself up on an elbow and tucks me in close to his chest and my inner goddess is smugly doing the butter churn as she thrusts her hips provocatively.

"Nope," I answer simply as I bask in the shaded sunshine and my boyfriend's awesomely sexy presence.

"Thank God," he sighs. "Alec showed up late and there was no one else to cover for me until he got there. I tried your cell but there was no answer."

"Eh," I shrug and cast a sidelong glance over to a corner of the rug where my turquoise woven beach bag is laying. "I guess I didn't take it off silent. Just be thankful I happily flout the rules conventional punctuality."

We talk for a time, our bodies gradually moving closer and closer together until our legs are almost impossibly intertwined and the remainder of our is skin pressed together so tightly it's hard for me to point out where his tan ends and mine begins. He gripes about work and I let him, knowing that if he vents now it won't compound and manifest itself into an uglier incarnation later on. He asks about my day and I tell him about the emo-coaster, girly bonding day I had with Angie, Jess, Alice, and Sam.

"It just sucks that we're all going to different colleges," I add after I finish telling him how mani/pedi-movie time ended up into the fifth and final sobfest of the afternoon. Even now I fight back the urge to sniffle. "I always thought I have at least one of them with me until we graduated clear through college."

"Oh, baby," Edward croons, his brow furrowed slightly, before leaning down to dot my face with kisses.

"It's not that I'm not ecstatic to be going to Dartmouth with you," I hastily amend, hoping that he knows I'm not discounting his presence in my life at all, "it's just that... Oh, fuck, I don't know. I mean, I love you, I love you with everything that I am, but..."

"You're gonna miss your girls, I get it." He gives me an understanding smile and my heart simultaneously swells and melts. "It's the age of the global village, though, baby. You'll be able to talk to them whenever you want and we'll schedule visits and shit all the time."

"I know," I reply, hugging him to tell him I appreciate his attempt at placating me. "But it's just not going to be the same. I just know that something'll happen one day and I'll rush out the door to run over to Alice's before I remember she's all the way in New York."

He whispers another soothing, 'oh, baby,' in my ear before ghosting a kiss on my forehead. I love how he understands me and every quirky, crazy facet of my personality so I decide to tell him so. He leans down to capture my mouth in a soft kiss and I make no immediate effort to deepen it.

"I love you," I mumble against his lips. We roll over so that he's hovering above me. One of his hands is behind me, cradling my nape, and the other is resting on my hip, thumb snuck underneath the waistband of my shorts and toying lazily with the bikini bottom tie there.

"Love you more," he replies, his lips moving down my chin to my throat and leaving scorching, suckling kisses along my sweat-dampened skin. "So..." _kiss_ "Much..." _suck_ "More..." _nibble_

An uninhibited moan bubbles out of my mouth but before I can decide if I sound too much like the pornstars my twin brother likes to watch, Edward's nose nudges the cup of my bikini top out of the way and his tongue licks a hot, wet trail to my nipple. This elicits more porny sounding moans but I don't really care; as long as he keeps doing that I'd probably beg and plead in the most whorish sounding way possible.

"Bella... So, so sexy..." I feel more than hear his words as he whispers them into my skin and I can feel the heat of a blush creep up under my skin. I realize that he's practically stunned me into submission, so I begin to move: my hands rake though the auburn mess of his hair and I flatten my feet on the bamboo below me so I can cradle his body between my thighs. We shift enough so he is situated comfortably in between my knees and then he resumes his full attention to my breasts. Both are now out of their cups, the flimsy bikini fabric framing them as he teases my nipples into hardened peaks with his tongue. I barely feel his hand sliding down my back and undoing the ties but I do register when the top is discarded completely.

"Edward," I half moan, half chastise. As I feel a cool ocean breeze sweep over my skin it occurs to me that it's late afternoon and we are lying on a sandy beach under the boardwalk- in public. There's no way in Lucifer's unholiest Hell that I'm going to put out at this exact moment.

"Bella," he sings into my skin, his teeth gently scraping the skin of my ribs. He knows that drives me stupid with desire; the bastard is playing dirty.

"Edward," I say warningly as I try to push him off me so I can sit up. "We are not recreating the scene from 'From Here To Eternity'." He scowls roguishly as I crawl away from him. "Not only do I not desire to have sand in parts of me that clearly should never be introduced to sand, but if someone catches us-"

"Bella, baby, the only people who ever think to look under the boardwalk are our friends." He pauses, looking thoughtful for a moment. "And it's not like they haven't seen us _in__ flagrante_ before."

While this is quite true, I still have enough mind to resist him. I scowl at the memories of numerous occasions where our friends have walked in on Edward and I having sex. Once would've been bad enough but our friends take cockblockery and perverse depravity to a whole new level. Seriously, it's like they have some sort of Let''reHavingSex-dar or something. It wouldn't be so bad but the first one through the door is usually Emmett. That makes it worse than normal for two reasons: one, he is my brother; two, he is my twin.

I'm shaken out of my broodings when I feel the cool texture of the bamboo against my back and the hot smoothness of Edward's lips against my stomach and climbing. I almost submit to him but the loud keening of a seagull strengthens my resolve.

"Edward!"

"_Bella_," he whines, staring up at me through the valley between my still exposed breasts. "C'mon, baby, please?"

"No," I say firmly, sitting up as much as I can and using my arms to brace me from behind. I see the defiant twinkle in his eye and my inner goddess swoons, obviously falling for his devilish charms and I know I'm screwed. I decide to at least make an effort to resist before I succumb to Edward's will; he needs to work for what he wants, after all.

His hands are hot and tight around my hips and he yanks my body down suddenly so that in the blink of an eye I am situated underneath him again. I wriggle fruitlessly, feigning escape but his hold is stronger and all I end up doing is rubbing shamelessly against his junk. I can feel his hardened cock twitch against my thigh through the low slung kahki shorts and a blast of fire courses through my veins. I try to bite back a moan but I can see the smug satisfaction on Edward's face through the slits between my heavy lids. He purposefully grids his cock against me again and another moan bubbles out of me.

"Bastard," I whimper as his hands travel up my torso in silky caresses until they are cupping my tits and teasing my nipples into erect submission. He just snickers and leans down, his mouth nipping unforgivingly against the skin of my shoulder. "Cocky- _mmhmm_, oh!- son of- _ahhhhmmmm_- a bi- _oooooh_- itch_hhhhmmmm_."

He laughs, the deep rolling chuckles jarring my body deliciously underneath him and I finally can't take anymore of the pretense: I thread my fingers sharply through his hair and roughly pull his face to mine. Our mouths meet, more teeth than lips or tongue, and the growl that leaves him vibrates through my whole body. I can feel the abrasive friction of his work-mandated polo shirt against my nipples and my hands move from the back of his head to the hem of the shirt. I claw at the material with one hand, not really paying attention to what I'm doing since I'm otherwise occupied with kissing him, and using the nails of my free hand to lightly scratch at the small amount of skin I have managed to expose.

"Fuck, baby," he hisses after one of my nails carves a particularly deep furrow into his skin. Sooner than I can comprehend, his shirt has gone the way of my bikini top and we are chest to chest, hot skin against hot skin.

"_Bella_," he moans, his voice strangled as our bare torsos slide against one another. I pull his face to mine again and wrap my legs around his waist, earning a hiss from him when my clothed pussy meets the prominent bulge in his shorts. His hands immediately clamp down on my thighs, tightening their grip, and I can't stop the loud moan/near scream that escapes me when his dick hits just the right spot.

"Shit, Bella- so hot, so motherfucking hot..."

"Please, please, _please_, Ed-d-dwa-ward..." I beg and stutter because the way he's grinding into me is perfect yet not enough at the same time. My legs are high up enough on his waist that every single movement from either of us puts pressure directly on my clit and even the shallowest breath is sending earth shattering shockwaves throughout my whole body.

My toes are curled tightly against his muscled ass and my heels are digging into his his spine, both urging him on and pleading for him to end the torture and just put me out of my misery already. With the next circular swivel of his hips forward the fire in the pit of my stomach erupts into an all out inferno and I'm cumming as my teeth sink into his bottom lip and my fingers burrow into his skin. The orgasm is strong, it feels like waves of fire rolling up and down my body underneath my skin until I'm nothing but a sweaty, limp, and lifeless set of flesh and bones shivering intensely against the slight breeze making it's way under the boardwalk.

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot when you cum, baby," Edward breathes in my ear huskily, adding to the sporadic shivers coursing though me. His breath is warm and moist and the only thing that seems to be anchoring me to the ground, seeing as I feel like I'm liable to float away like a candy wrapper in the wind.

I can't feel his hips against mine anymore, but then again I can't feel much of anything seeing as Edward has just fried every last one of my synapses to the point where someone could set up a cart on the boardwalk above us and sell them as a tasty snackfood on a stick. But as another breeze floats through our little alcove my shivers extend all the way down my body, the goosebumps rippling down every inch of skin. _When did he take the rest of my clothes off?_ It's not that I mind, but it baffles me that I am half clothed one second and the next I am bare assed, laying on a glorified rug in the middle of a sandy beach in the middle of the afternoon.

Through the viscous sludge of my thoughts I realize that yes, we're going to have sex despite my earlier protests. I'm not at all bothered by this prospect anymore, quite the opposite, actually. But I am more annoyed at the fact that I caved so easily to him._ I need to work on that,_ I think distractedly. Then there are no thoughts after this because my sight has focused and it has focused specifically on the sight of him kneeling high between my knees, his fingers deftly peeling down the zipper of those deliciously fitting khaki shorts. His belt is open, the heavy decorative buckle (red enamel, with COCKY written in white and a rooster beneath it, á la Booth From Bones) in helping to tug down the shorts faster, making me grin. _I knew I bought him that belt buckle for a reason._

I watch as he unfastens his zipper at an excruciatingly slow pace and my eyebrows shoot up when my eyes are met with glimpses of skin instead of the usual black or navy silk of boxers.

"Free balling it today, are we?" I giggle, still watching the world's longest zipper in the process of being unzipped. His hands stop all movement and a noise of alarm sounds unbiddingly from my throat. I look up and meet his eyes, the twinkle there dancing in delighted mischief.

"Why yes, I decided to go... _Sans caleçon_."

"Fuck," is the only response I have because he is speaking French- even if it is only two words- and he's almost naked. The combination of the two immediately renews my strength enough so I can sit up and kiss him hard, our noses bumping as we fumble and fight for dominance over the kiss. The sound of his zipper quickly being unfastened is a hallelujah to my ears and it fuels the ferocity inside of me. I braid my hands in his hair again and put more force behind my end of the kiss, sucking at his tongue and nipping hard at his lips.

Because of my zeal we topple backwards and I am sprawled out on top of Edward, which is never really a bad thing. I reposition my body so that I am properly straddling him just above the stone pillar he calls his cock. I can feel his legs flail clumsily behind me, to get his shorts off I assume, and said cock is rubbing comfortably against my ass crack, causing me to buck against his pelvis and try to find some sort of relief to dull the ache between my legs. I shamelessly grind against him and I feel his hands grip my hips to slow my movements.

"Fuck, baby," he mutters, pulling his face from mine to look me in the eye and I sit up. His eyes, normally a pale beach glass green, are dark, almost black- a sign that he is more than ready, willing, and raring to go. "Ahhhh, nguh, shit, Bella, please…"

His chest is rising and falling heavily and the motion entrances me for a second. He's so fucking beautiful and sometimes I can't believe he's all mine. Other times, specifically times like this, I am so motherfucking grateful that he belongs to me and that I am the only woman in the world allowed to do the naughty, unspeakable things to him that I am about to do. I shake my head to clear it of thought and bear down on him again, fingers gripping the hard muscles of his abs and my clit grinding on his pelvis satisfyingly.

"Please, baby," he begs in a whisper as he adjusts his body so he can sit up underneath me, my legs wrapped around his back. I just grind down again, a moan escaping me as I feel the fire underneath my skin flare.

A guttural groan leaves his lips and I whimper as his fingertips tighten on my hips and then he lifts me up, positioning me over his erection. I dip my hand down to grasp it and my body follows, immediately loving the feeling of being deliciously impaled. We groan in unison and I, for one, will never tire of the feeling of him inside of me. It's a fullness that's more than just physical and it takes my breath away every time.

We still, staying in our initial position, and he whispers in my ear, "I love you, Isabella Marie." with those words he begins to move, lifting me and bucking his hips so that the pace and rhythm of his thrusts is purposeful and even. I have one hand latched to the back of his neck, the other travelling up and down the rippling muscles of his torso aimlessly as my forehead rests against his lazily. I am so wrapped up in the feeling of perfection as he drives in and out of my body that if I close my eyes I might lose myself to the sensations fully and cum again immediately. But I don't want that; I want to see him cum first because as beautiful as he is normally, his cumface is probably enough to induce an orgasm or two alone.

"I love you, Edward Anthony," I breathe, my eyes trained on his. He plants a kiss on the tip of my nose and I feel one of his hands inch it's way across my skin until his thumb is resting heavily on my clit. His thumb doesn't move but the fluid action of our mutual thrusting is enough to grind the digit into the bundle of nerves and the result is like pouring gasoline on an already blazing bonfire.

It only takes a few minutes for the burn in the pit of my stomach to build and then I'm exploding around him, licks of fire dancing across my skin. My jaw drops open in a soundless scream as I let the inferno take me, Edward's barely audible groan cluing some part of my conscious in to the fact the he is no doubt far behind. Just as the inferno recedes I feel him twitch deliciously inside of me and I wrench my eyes open so I can watch his face. His cheeks are flushed and beads of sweat are racing down from his brow- a droplet is balanced precariously on the very tip of his nose. His nostrils are flared, eyes clenched shut, and jaw tense. He is so magnificent in this moment, with his face all tense with pleasure and uneven rays of sunlight highlighting his best and every feature. I could probably cum again just from watching him.

And, much to my surprise, I almost do.

I can feel his cock swell inside of me and the hot rush of his release that follows. Combine that with my still overly sensitive bits and the sight of his face at his peak and I am suddenly breathless as the fire roars under my skin once again, a million tiny flames burning from underneath my fingernails to the soles of my feet. I gasp at the incendiary onslaught and slump forward, barely feeling the last of Edward's feeble thrusts as his orgasm abates. The fire eventually recedes and I'm surprised I'm still even alive.

"Fuck," he gasps after a minute, cradling me weakly in his arms, "Christ… Fuck, baby… did you cum _twice_?"

All I can do is hum affirmatively as he chuckles above me. Slowly the rest of the world shifts into focus- the sound of the crashing waves behind the cacophony of boardwalk revelers, the salty smell of ocean air overpowered by burnt food. I roll my head so that I can see down the beach; the sky is no longer a vivid blue, the sun no longer blazing orange. Both have mellowed out, tamed and calm after sharing their intensity with each other. I smile and find the strength in my arms to hug Edward just a little bit. A cool evening breeze makes it's way to us and I shiver. Edward holds me tighter and I know that neither of us has any desire to move.

"… Ed's phone is off and Bell's ain't answering." The loud voice above us is accompanied by a familiar lead footed gait.

"Fuck," Edward mutters just as moan out, "noo!"

"I don't think they're here, Em," a bell chime voice answers. We listen as the footsteps and conversation fade as they move further down the boardwalk.

I breathe a sigh of relief and relax in Edward's arms. We've escaped unscathed. But I don't hear the dull thump of feet hitting the dense sand as our friends jump off of the boardwalk. What I do hear, though, is my brother, yelling at the top of his lungs as Edward and I jump in surprise.

"There they are!"


End file.
